Perfect Solider and The Rabbit: Trials and Tails
by LA2
Summary: *ON HOLD*Sequal to PSATR, Everyone has settled down, the people are happy everything is good and well. But one thing our Heros and Heroines should know is that happiness never last long, something always comes to shatter the peace.
1. Chapter 1: Suprises, but just how many?

Hello all you people, my name is LA..I used to have a different on on ff.net but hey I changed it! Any way I was close to Bunny..I knew her plots and helped to develop them, I knew her in real life and not just from the internet, I guess in doing the sequel I am a type of a ghost writer. I meant to get this out A LOT earlier but..I just didn't have the heart to, I would appreciate if you read this and reviewed but if you don't I understand. LA ALSO: I know I gave this title to Mako-chan for her squeal but I just really love it..its something Bunny and I came up with, so gomen ne and if you want I'll help you come up with another one!  
  
Disclaimer: People just don't appreciate George Washington like they used to!  
  
~*~*~ Clouds drifted lazily in the sky, the sun's beams cast a warm glow and the air was fragrant with the smell of roses, everything was peaceful.well maybe not so peaceful.  
  
"Oi! Minako-chan you took the last doughnut!"  
  
"Usagi you already had six!"  
  
"I'm eating for two you know!"  
  
Two women stood fighting, one girl, Minako, had long full blonde locks part was held up by a large bow, the other woman, Usagi, was a sliver haired girl, but her hair was pulled into a strange style, there were two buns on her head, one on each side, pigtails fell near the ground as her hair sparkled in the light of the morning, both had an unearthly beauty.  
  
"The way you're eating I would think you were feeding four Usa-chan." Minako teased her light blue eyes sparkling with laughter as her crimson lips pulled into a smile.  
  
"Am not!" Usagi pouted, sapphire hues filled with tears, "You are so mean."  
  
"Nani? I thought I was the mean one." A voice like velvet wafted towards the squabbling two as a beautiful woman slowly made her way towards them. Long raven tresses flowed elegantly down her back, she wore a loose fitting, sleeveless dress and had olive colored skin, her violet orbs were filled with happiness as she looked at the two in front of her.  
  
"Both of you are mean." Usagi grumbled as she sat down in her chair and took a sip of chocolate milk.  
  
"Oh come on now Usa-chan! You don't mean that." The one who had just appeared scowled.  
  
"Do too, Rei all you ever do is complain about me."  
  
"Usagi.." Rei said nothing but merely shook her head. Violet orbs met light blue.  
  
'Pregnant Usagi.' They both thought at the same time and rolled their eyes. Usagi scowled at them both, "I know when I'm not wanted." She huffed getting up.  
  
"You know that's not true." Minako protested wearily.  
  
Usagi said nothing but turned and started to make her way back to the palace.  
  
"Hard to believe she is the queen of a cosmos isn't it?" Rei sighed and sat where Usagi had previously been seated.  
  
"Hai. Actually its scary." Minako shook her head as she watched her friend's retreating form.  
  
"I can still hear you!" Usagi didn't even turn around when she yelled.  
  
Laughter peeled from their lips, not a mocking type but the type that echoed with love.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"It has been so long."  
  
"Hai. The sea is restless."  
  
"As is the wind."  
  
Two girls talked hand in hand as they walked through the many flower gardens.  
  
"Should we tell the King?"  
  
"Why worry him with something that will be nothing?"  
  
To this the blonde didn't answer, she looked out of the corner of her eye at her love, both said nothing, both knew that wasn't true.  
  
"We will protect them, ne?"  
  
"Of course Ruka-chan." Her sea green hair glittered like a thousand drops of rain in the sun as she rested her head on Haruka's shoulder, both of them now stood still.  
  
"Its out destiny."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ami-chan! I was beginning to think you weren't going to show!"  
  
"Gomen nasi Usa-chan..the test results took longer than I thought." A beautiful woman with sky blue hair entered an examination room, she wore a white lab coat, glasses perched on her nose as she sighed.  
  
"Is-is something wrong?" Usagi asked fearfully gripping the hand of her husband tighter.  
  
"Well.." Ami started, not sure how to tell her best friend and queen the news that was sure to be startling.  
  
"Out with it Ami-san." Heero prepared himself for comforting his wife and hiding his own pains, he cast a glance at Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, Heero, your babies are fine."  
  
Relief ran through her, "Oh thank kami!" Usagi cried out happily, "This calls for a celebration! Hee-chan lets go get ice cream!"  
  
Heero said nothing, he was deathly quiet, "Hold on.Ami-san you said babies, as in more than one?"  
  
"Hai. Usagi your having triplets."  
  
~*~  
  
Hope you liked it please review.  
  
Oi- An expression like Hey or Grrrr.. Hai- Yes Nani- What Chan- Term of endearment, call a friend or one who is younger than you this San- Might call an elder, term of respect Ne- Right? Other ways to use this, this is how I use it Gomen nasi- A formal way of saying I am sorry Kami- God, Lord, Buddha, ect. 


	2. Chapter 2: Something that may keep you g...

While the sun shone brightly outside, bathing everything in its welcoming light a building stood away, somewhat in the shadows, it looked as if it didn't want to be in the light.  
  
The building was obviously older; bars stood on the windows furthering the unfriendly sight. It was strange that such a building still existed for after Usagi had taken the throne all the lands had been rebuilt to their total beauty, as had the lands of the other planets in the cosmos. But this building was easy to look over.................maybe that's because the person, or people inside didn't want to be seen.  
  
The people inside scurried like mice, running constantly, some held a look of pure fear upon their unwashed faces while others looked smug and certain of their position. There were many rooms in this strange building, but only one seemed to be of importance, the door was massive, a knocker was placed upon it with a sign that read in big letters KNOCK FIRST. As if anyone in this building needed to be told that twice.  
  
However our attention was not to be placed upon the building, or upon the people inside the building, save for two. And those two were behind the doors that led to something few people cared to enter, for fear of coming back out again................... sane.  
  
The blinds were pulled to keep out the sun, and there was little light to chase away the darkness that invaded the room, it was strewn with paper balls, guns, pizza boxes, and various odds and ends of cosmetics. A TV stood its screen blank, three leather chairs were positioned around a desk, and there was a wall that seemed to be screaming 'SECRET PASSAGE'.  
  
The two figures were hard to see but it was obvious that one was male and the other was a female.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Asked a bored voice that belonged to the female, she sat on one of the chairs with her legs crossed, her eyes were closed as she let her head fall back against the soft leather.  
  
"We, my dear, are waiting for the right time." Came the placid reply of a man, barely a man though, he looked young as his eyes sparkled, he turned his attention away from a computer screen and to the face of his comrade, "Than we strike."  
  
~*~  
  
The door shut quietly behind the couple as they walked slowly down the winding hall, each looked a little white and clutching the hand of their partner rather tightly. The bonds of love were visible between the two even as they were in such quiet state.  
  
"Hee-chan?" Finally the woman spoke. "Hai?" His tone was steady, somewhat monotone as his dark blue eyes swept the hallway for any sign of disturbance before he let his wife walk down it.  
  
"We're going to need a bigger crib."  
  
~*~  
  
Dark sapphire colored eyes watched the sunlight as it streamed through his window, as he lay sprawled over his bed, he was bored. Really bored. Thoughts of Usagi ran through his head causing a small smile that he let only show when he knew no one could see him. He understood that Usagi was happy with Heero, heck they were a cute couple and they had a baby on the way...................................but that didn't stop the ache in his heart.  
  
A knock sounded on the door, causing the man to sit slowly up, "Come in." He called out, wondering who it was.  
  
"Oi Seiya, still moping?" A silver haired boy stuck his head in, emerald green eyes looking Seiya up and down.  
  
"Yaten." Seiya glared, not in the mood, "What do you want?"  
  
"Eh, nothing really. Just came to see what you were up to."  
  
Seiya did not believe that for one second, "Really? How interesting." He clicked his tongue and made his way to the door, pushing past Yaten, "Well I have things to do Yaten. Ja!" He waved a hand as a type of dismissal before turning the corner out of Yaten's sight.  
  
Yaten only smirked as he looked both ways and slipped into Seiya's room, shutting the door silently behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
Brown locks blew softly in the light breeze as a girl leaned on the balcony; her hazel eyes took in the beautiful sights as she breathed deeply.  
  
"Mako-chan?"  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Makoto's husband stepped outside and wrapped his arms around the woman he loved, his chin rested atop her head.  
  
"Thinking, that's all Trowa." Was her simple reply as she laid back into her husband's strong arms.  
  
Trowa said nothing but placed a light kiss upon the top of her head, "Share?" He asked.  
  
"As far back as I can remember peace has never lasted. But I want it to last this time. I want Usagi-chan to be happy." Makoto spoke with a sigh.  
  
"Makoto just live for the moment now and what comes will come." Trowa spoke this wisdom and let go of her before turning and heading back inside.  
  
"Where are you going?" She called out.  
  
"Somewhere to think." Was his stoic reply causing a smile to cross her rosy lips.  
  
~*~ Disclaimer: The original plot, Perfect Solider and The Rabbit was not mine, but this story is. I don't have any money to buy the rights to Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, anyone want to lend me some?  
  
Ok, I know this chapter was short but I wanted to get it out! Please tell me what you think. I appreciate all the reviews.  
  
REVIEW CORNER: Angel: You want to know? I don't want to tell ^^! But thank you for the review!!! -*- , . and fergiai: Here ya go! Saturn Shi: Hehe glad ya caught that! I wasn't sure if anyone would. PA: Glad you like it ^^ sorry it couldn't happen sooner. Lullaby: Hope you like this chapter as well! 


	3. Chapter 3: Whats behind door number 3!

Quietly she watched, as time seemed to slow down to almost a trickle. Sighing she ran slender fingers through her hair and glanced towards the clouds. "How much longer?" She asked softly, no one was around to hear her question and she knew that, the question was really more for herself than for anyone else. Violet orbs seemed deep in thought as she started to hum to herself before letting her eyes flutter closed.  
  
"Oi! Firefly!" A friendly voice broke through the girl's trance; slowly she sat up, "Hai Haruka-pappa?" Her voice sounded young, she seemed in her teens.  
  
"Are you pondering the meaning of life again?" Haruka joked as she neared her 'daughter'.  
  
"Iie." The girl did not smile at the joke; she had to many things on her mind.  
  
"Hotaru, is something wrong?" Haruka asked curiously as she sat herself next to Hotaru in the grass, the wind played with Haruka's wisps of golden hair.  
  
"Wheres Michiru-mamma?" Hotaru didn't answer Hakura in a sense but asked her a question in return.  
  
"Swimming." Haruka spoke with a shrug as she looked out on the vast green lands. Silence surrounded them, not a tense silence, a comforting type.  
  
"Ready to talk to me?" Haruka ventured after about five minutes of silence her hand reached out and gently squeezed Hotaru's knee, a type of non- verbal reinforcement.  
  
~*~  
  
Gleaming strands of dark emerald green hair wisped around the woman who stood at attention waiting for something, waiting for what no one knew.  
  
A tall staff was grasped tightly in her hand as she watched the swirls around her, waiting for the time when she knew she could leave her post and nothing would be bothered.  
  
~*~  
  
A woman sat behind someone and slowly braided the person's chestnut locks; she hummed to herself and smiled, "Duo?" She asked softly.  
  
"Yeah Minako-babe?" The voice that responded was low, a friendly type of voice that had tones of love and childness wrapped in it.  
  
"Don't ya think we should have a lil' kid too?" Minako asked as she finished the braid and placed her chin upon her husband's shoulder, a smile gracing her lips.  
  
Duo said nothing but turned around, grasping his beautiful wife around the waist, "Maybe." Was his response before he placed a loving kiss upon her lips.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi walked alone for her husband had left saying something about needing to speak with someone about something, but she hadn't really been listening. Her footsteps echoed in the stone hallways as her dress shifted with her movements, a hand was placed lightly on her growing belly and a smile graced her lips as she neared the room of a dear friend.  
  
~*~  
  
Cackling the silver haired boy set up the last of the things needed in his plan, now all he needed was for the raven haired Seiya to come back, he knew he wouldn't have to wait long as he slipped behind a corner, jade eyes placed upon the door.  
  
He was slightly startled when he noticed the door knob turning, 'back so soon eh, Seiya?' He was surprised but gleeful at the same time. "Seiya?" A light female voice wafted into the room causing the silver haired one to leap out of his hiding place, "Ah Usagi! Don't come in!"  
  
~*~  
  
FIN! Ok that is all for today, I'll answer chapter two and chapter three reviews in the next chapter! And PLEASE review! LA  
  
Oi- An expression like Hey!  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
Iie- No 


End file.
